


年下計畫

by mmttmmpeace



Category: allmamo
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	年下計畫

[allMamo]道德操守

*年下计画

*Mamo总受

*不负责任春梦设定(借用<<春梦欢迎你>>的文中设定)

*纯粹开车，pwp

*一切纯属妄想

第一弹

小寺xMamo

>>>

"小寺好可爱~"

宫野在见面会结束后的摄影时间，紧紧的抱住身材娇小的寺岛，姿势标准的像极了动画里那月抱紧翔酱一样，脑袋挨着脑袋，身体间没有一丝缝隙。

"摄影结束了哦Mamo酱？"

直到寺岛出声提醒宫野才睁开眼睛，再次用力抱了对方一下，然后缓缓的松开。

"走吧，大家还在等我们！"

寺岛有些无奈又宠溺的笑着，拉着宫野向ST☆RISH的其他成员们跑去。

夜已深，从庆功宴回到家中的宫野还是兴奋的睡不着，见面会上的一幕幕在脑里回放，小寺那明朗的笑容彷彿音也从二次元里走了出来，比小寺平时高亢许多的声线，无论听多久都觉得温暖窝心，这么想着好像音也甜甜的声音就在耳边响起。

"Tokiya！"

宫野睁开眼，发现自己身在后台的休息室，空调细微的嗡嗡作响，活生生的音也就站在他面前，弯下腰打量着他。

"...Oto...ya......我怎么...会在这里？"

"诶？你还好吗？"

音也伸手在宫野面前挥了挥，宫野的眼睛才完全聚焦。

"现在是本番前哦？身体不舒服？没事吧Tokiya？"

音也一双手按着宫野的肩膀，满脸担忧关切。

"......本番...前？"

宫野仔细一看，自己和对方身上确实都穿着舞台装。

"那个......Tokiya？"

音也垂下头，指头揪在一起。

"怎么了吗？"

宫野下意识的用时也的声音回答了对方，目光也柔和下来。

"......一下下可以吗？"

抬起头直视宫野的双眼，像是鼓起很大的勇气才说出口。

"？"

整个休息室静的有些过份，其他成员都去作准备了吗？宫野没有明白对方的意思，没有即时给出回答而被当作默许，宫野的袖口被对方捉住了。

"小寺？"

宫野的视线从袖子上移向对方的脸，这只手分明是寺岛的。

"上台前太紧张了根本平静不下来......如果Tokiya能帮帮我的话就好了..."

寺岛整个人往宫野靠过去，垫着脚跟在宫野唇上落下一吻。

直到熟悉的气息贴近又分开，宫野才察觉到对方过度亲暱的举动。

寺岛勾着宫野的脖子将他拉低接吻，灵活的巧舌在口腔里游弋，宫野被吻到有些晕乎乎的才被放开。

"...小寺？"

宫野疑问的声音十分柔软，泛起水气的眸子还不明究理的看向寺岛，他的呼吸没有一丝紊乱，只有红肿的唇瓣说明了他方才的行为。

"...Tokiya......我有点...忍不住了..."

寺岛的力气大的吓人，还没反应过来的宫野就被抵在桌边对方从背后压了上来。

"我喜欢你...Tokiya..."

宫野对于音也和时也是这样的关系并没有表露出太多惊讶，他只是震惊于对方的男性象征硬挺的顶在他的臀部，即使隔着不算薄的布料，还是能从相碰的隐约传递高热。

还来不及阻止寺岛就扯下了他的裤腰，让宫野觉得下身一凉，接着臀部贴上一只任意揉弄的手，鼓励着宫野紧绷的肌肉放松下来。

寺岛刺进他的身体时惹的他惊喘一声，身体不住颤抖。寺岛只是浅浅的在穴口缓慢进出，紧致的甬道最多只含的下整个龟头，然后又吐出来，一想到对方准备将分身整根送进自己体内的宫野，摇了摇毛茸茸的脑袋，声音发颤的叫寺岛停下。

"Tokiya夹的太紧了......不稍微放松的话会很疼的。"

寺岛的手探向对方腿间的傢伙，上下撸动起来。

"...等...别...哈啊..."

已经许久不曾自己解决过的宫野，只要一点刺激就敏感的不行，被快速套弄的分身很快就在寺岛手里硬了起来，宫野想要脱离掌握而将臀部向后拱，于是寺岛的东西就分开了软肉更深入了些许，宫野慌张无措的叫出声，尾音却是酥软的，寺岛觉得全身的骨头都要变的松软一般。

不用多久，当宫野的腹肌绷紧的同时，寺岛摆着腰深深的嵌入了对方体内，他将手中沾染的白液抹进宫野的穴口，一次比一次强劲的撞击狠狠的刮擦着湿润的内壁，半趴在桌上，臀部被迫高高翘起的宫野难耐的晃着腰，连声喊着要小寺退出去，却只换来变本加厉的抽插。

"...Tokiya......你的里面好热...好舒服......"

甜甜的声音，喟叹的语调，和平时完全相反的形象在和宫野独处时显露无遗。

"...好大...不行了...真的不行了...唔嗯......慢...慢点......"

宫野没想过能被他整个搂在怀里的寺岛竟有这么惊人的尺寸，内壁被折磨的撑开许多，寺岛的手再度圈起宫野的分身，快感逐渐侵佔了每一条神经每一个毛孔，宫野仰起线条优美的颈项，锁骨没入齐整的衣衫，寺岛的上身衣物也维持着完整度，并没有因为猛烈的动作平添皱摺。

"...哈啊...哈啊......Tokiya...我们以后......永远...永远都要在一起！"

宫野被男人顶弄到高潮，平时看来毫无威胁性的小寺如今在他眼里俨然变的不同了，但是他意外的不讨厌这样的接触。

寺岛把对方从桌上拉起来，帮宫野理理衣物，就算被内射也没有时间去清洗了，宫野感受到穴口黏腻的异样感，就这么和寺岛一起上台去了。

即使是梦也......太难堪了吧......

宫野把脸埋进掌心，棉被里下身湿滑一片，梦境清晰的不可思议，内壁似乎还保留着寺岛的形状。

好想赶快忘掉......

在床上抱着棉被翻滚，宫野由衷的祈祷着。

但是，好像有点羨慕Tokiya了。

第二弹

乌梅xMamo

>>>

"已经满足了吗？"

梅原的脸上挂着微笑，侧头轻声的对宫野说着。

被梅原总结为闹剧的开场，在宫野闻到手中酒杯里散发出的果香时随之结束。

明明只是果汁，为什么头会这么晕？

访谈还在继续，宫野强打起精神，和梅原一搭一唱结束了录制，宫野有点感动，眼前这位20代的池面声优后辈，在他忍不住闹腾的时候强行把话题拽了回去，才能这么有效率的完成访谈。

放松下来的宫野有些困了，随意的靠在华美高尚的沙发椅，座垫柔软的彷彿整个身子都要閒进去，一边跟梅原閒聊着，不得不说梅原的声音听起来真是舒服，让人特别的......犯困。

只能一边喝着杯里的饮料勉强保持清醒，但是话题越扯越远，都从地球上扩展到银河系外边去了。

"这果汁真好喝啊呵呵呵呵。"

"这种果酒还挺烈的，不要喝太多比较......啊宫野桑？你还好吗？"

梅原扶住了对方摇摇欲坠的肩膀，像是随时都会倒下，他动作谨慎的将宫野按在椅子上，确认对方不会轻易滑下位子才坐回去。

前辈还在继续和梅原閒扯，酒精上脑的宫野脸皮可一点不薄，出于好奇的一堆奇形怪状的问题梅原也都好好回答了，这让宫野更加口无遮栏，直到梅原的男性尊严受到了质疑。

"宫野桑......您要不要亲自体会一下？"

即使看上去还是没有什么情绪，但此刻梅原的眼底已是暗潮汹湧，要不是宫野发现自己的手和脚踝都被抓住，可能不会知道梅原真的被惹毛了。

"放开。"

宫野扭动了几下却挣脱不开，那双又大又黑的眼死死的盯着他，让宫野寒毛直竖。

这个人很危险。宫野还没想完，对方半个身子就压了过来，双手被控制在头顶，后面是软绵绵的椅背，脚踝也被捉住抬高别到梅原腰间，宫野这下澈底震惊了。

梅原吻了他。像是在逗弄孩子一样挑着他的舌头，唇瓣太过柔软，又轻飘飘的如同棉花云的糖丝，入口即化。

"...这里......不行..."

宫野逃开了对方快要让他窒息的吻，看向梅原背后，除了摄影器材外都已没了人影。视线再度被遮蔽，乃至整个身体都被梅原挡了起来，宫野还是有种被黑洞洞的镜头窥视的错觉。

像是讨厌对方分心，梅原追上去再度堵住对方的粉唇。

"没有人会来打扰我们。"

梅原的动作迅速的让宫野完全没知觉自己下身已是衣不蔽体，衣襬勉强遮住了小半部臀形，膝盖弯折起来贴在胸口，梅原跪在椅子前将脸靠近对方的私密处，温热的舌如灵蛇般溜过根部，囊袋，会阴，最后来到穴口轻轻舔弄，蜜穴瑟缩着，又不住濡湿着，肠壁也深入进去，被梅原的唾液打湿，渐渐松软通红，连同宫野也被这奇妙的触感弄的面红耳赤。

"这个地方，可以實際来印证您所说质疑的正确性。"

这个语气让宫野有种似曾相识的感觉，他还来不及细想就被抵在穴口的火热一阵激灵，背脊一瞬间颤抖起来。

"我要让您永远记得，这个质疑的答案。"

梅原在笑，笑意却无法深达眼底，他的膝盖顶开宫野意欲缩回来的另一条腿，总是被衣物掩住的肌肤偏白，因为羞耻而染上浅粉色的大腿内侧被梅原看的一清二楚，光是看着，敛着的眉眼下如深潭般的浓墨愈发浑浊起来。

"你这傢伙竟然...啊！"

梅原揽过宫野的腰，让对方贴近自己身前，无视他咬牙切齿的模样，修长纤细的手指试探性的进入后穴，即使那双眸子读不出心思，宫野看着近在眼前的，梅原微微下垂的眼梢，觉得他的动作体贴又温柔，正当宫野这么想的时候，骨节分明的指头一勾，让宫野差点惊跳起来，后穴被一阵捣鼓，难以言喻的感觉慢慢升腾，抽出手指，对方挺腰在他体内动作起来，纯粹是力道和灼烫，哪里还剩一点顾虑全都抛到了宇宙外，大开大阖的挤压着两人紧挨的空间，触及某个地方时宫野的身体会明显绷紧，梅原对准了连续冲撞，刺了几十下后宫野被曲成M形的大腿瘫软的挂在扶手上。

被放开的双手扯着梅原的领带，却浑身使不上力，只能随着梅原的频率晃动，分身也被刺激的抬起头来，晃盪着摩擦着梅原的衣服，前端渗出了些许透明，沾到黑色的衬衣上勾出一道痕迹，梅原毫不在意的稳住對方肩膀，越发深入的把自己釘进宮野体內。

"真想让宫野桑看看自己现在的模样。"

梅原低低的笑了起来，喉结滚动着，对着宫野舔了舔嘴唇。

"......唔嗯...你对前辈...哈啊......就是...这种...态度吗......"

宫野的眼神恨不得在梅原似笑非笑的眼瞳上烧出洞来，身体的热度不停湧向全身各处，沉重的眼皮下一双初生小鹿般潮湿的眼，就这么静静的注视着梅原。

"您看上去很享受的样子。"

梅原被盯的有点难以自持，全身的血液都流到一处，他更加用力的顶弄，肉体的拍打声让被酒精麻痺神经的宫野也不禁双颊泛红。梅原并没有多能忍，前辈无意识的动作十分可爱，不知道从什么时候开始，視線就一直都黏在对方身上，又过了一段時間，他发觉自己非常非常想要触碰对方，想感受对方嘴唇的余温，更过份的是，他甚至想看对方被弄哭。宫野一字不漏的听着对方冲击性的表白，做不出任何正面或否决的反应。

明明身体都要被撞的散架了，宫野却不觉得一丝一毫痛，只有对方不停碾过前列腺带来的灵魂出窍般的快感，舒服的差点就要呻吟出声。

再怎么挑剔梅原的确是个帅哥，低沉的声音能让少女心动，但是他的气味太过陌生，宫野下意识的想拉开距离不是没有道理。

宫野似乎太过于沉浸其中了，就算推拒也会被紧紧抓住，不如痛快淋漓的感受对方在他身上叠加的快感，意識飘了起来，整个人像是浮在水面上，乘着快感载浮载沉。

"您哭了...这个样子真的好可爱......"

梅原吻在对方颊边，唇轻轻的摩挲对方眼角。

不是被疼哭的，相反的，这是快感过剩禁不起更多刺激的生理性泪水。

"不要看我......"

宫野染上哭腔的鼻音绵软甜腻的裹了一层蜜在对方心上，怎么样都搔不到痒处。梅原的臂弯里圈着对方软下的腰枝，重重的抽插几次，梅原最后也释放在了对方体内。两人的衣物都摩擦的凌乱不堪，尤其梅原的黑色西装更是一塌糊涂，他一点也不在意的脱掉上衣，准备迎接他的幸福。

呜哇！又来了！为毛都是跟男人做啊？！而且还是被上的那个啊！ 更夸张的是竟然还不只一次，他感觉腰都快断了，一醒来又没有任何痠痛的迹象。

晨起的小宫野憋闷的被束缚在裤裆里，宫野起身去解决，烦恼着梦境似乎变得清晰了，但是意外的能很快就能忘掉那个奇怪的梦......

第三弹

江口ddxMamo

>>>

"前辈！不要在off的时候说'一点兴趣也没有'啊！"

"对我多点兴趣好不好！"

"好像被什么东西咬住一样！"

"拜讬请对我温柔一点吧！"

临场反应还是太菜了。

宫野回到后台恨铁不成钢的深深的望了江口一眼。

除了长的高了点，笑声魔性了点还真的找不出这傢伙有什么优点。

嘛是比自己高没错，还不是照样被吃的死死的。

宫野在见面会上一个借位当场把江口撩的找不着北，前几分钟才仗着身高优势能把他从舞台一侧拖到另外一侧了，要挣脱还不容易吗，稍微报复一下只是这样就扛不住了，真的是烂泥扶不上墙。

这孺子不可教的江口却出现在宫野的梦里。

肯定是梦啊，不然江口君怎么会睡在自己旁边。

"宫野桑你还不累吗？"

江口从床上坐起，睡衣的品味让宫野嫌弃的撇撇嘴。

"累死了，你还真以为我是人形永动机啊？"

宫野掀开被子把江口踹下床，他可不想跟个比自己还高的大男人挤床舖。

"......痛...宫野桑还真是一点也没有手下留情。"

一米八七的身子摔了个四脚朝天，看起来无比滑稽。

宫野忍俊不禁，转过身掖紧被子培养睡意，忽然感觉床边陷下一块，灯被点亮了。

"宫野桑看起来很有精神的样子，再陪我一下应该没问题吧？"

江口连同被子将宫野翻过来面对自己，镜片在灯光反射下银白一片。看不透他脸上的表情。

"那你开什么灯啊，处男吗你。"

褪下笑容的宫野毫无温度兴致缺缺，早就熟悉这梦的套路了所以没有太多反应。

江口被这样一说整个人明显僵硬了数秒，才发了疯似的扒开裹在宫野身上的被子，像是急着要证明自己。被粗暴对待的宫野只是淡淡的看了对方一眼，全身放松的瘫在棉被里腿也没抬。

江口捲起对方身上的同款睡衣，一边吻着对方的胸膛腰腹，一边拉下睡裤。

天花板的灯有点晃眼，宫野由着对方动作，衣襬春捲似卡在锁骨，乳首被含进温暖的口腔里，让宫野无意识的发出轻哼。

不闹腾的宫野桑就跟小白兔一样乖巧温顺，而且极其敏感，只要在对方耳边呼气就能感觉到身体的颤抖，虽然还是戴着面具般面无表情，但轻浅又急促的喘息声出卖了宫野。

细长的手指在腰侧打着旋没入裤子里，宫野的小腿被分开架高，他的体毛很少，比起糙汉来说皮肤細膩的像女人一样，江口揉捏着对方光滑白皙的大腿根，时不时按压着穴口做着扩张，宫野整个人以腰部为中心微微扭动着，像是被弄痛了又像是在努力吞下江口的指头。

渐渐的宫野溢出口的变成了细碎的呻吟，江口抬起对方的腰把自己塞了进去，盯着对方的脸卖力的动作着，九浅一深反覆，见到宫野的脸慢慢染上血一样的绯色。

偶尔宫野的叫声音调高了点尾音长了点，江口就抓着这几个地方专心顶弄，被刺激的受不了的宫野伸出爪子挠了挠对方，在江口手臂上划出长长的痕迹，这样的力道怎么看都像在撒娇，江口加快了抽插的速度，几乎和对方同时射了出来。

宫野闭着眼睛好像睡着一样，双腿却又夹的十分紧，膝盖磨蹭着江口的腰窝，埋在体内的性器又硬了起来，宫野浑身震了一下，又放松下来吐纳着那前几个男人都比不过的硕大，更加压缩着甬道，每次进入都填的满满当当。

宫野服软的嘴角和脆弱的呜咽，让江口忍不住一撞到底，宫野都怕自己被撞散了，却没有叫对方停下，配合着呻吟几声，脖子上和胸前的肌肤点点吻痕，在对方看来有种慵懒的性感，没有引诱没有推拒，不管江口有多认真的在他身上进行活塞运动，都没有任何积极的反应，彷彿江口是在给他试鞋而不是在操他一样。

结束以后宫野挥挥手让江口从他身上下去，指挥他把自己带进浴室清洗。

"没事长这么大做什么。"

宫野弹了一下对方半勃的性器，于是还没澈底冷却完的江口又把对方按在墙上了一遍，花洒冲刷着头顶，水流过宫野的脸上看起来像是他哭了一样。

江口以给他清洗时同样的小心翼翼抱对方回床上，宫野垫着江口的枕头叼起烟靠在床头。果然是梦，宫野心想，自己和江口都不抽烟，但是心念一动就能变出来。

这架势怎么跟家里的主子似的，伺候完还不一定领情的那种。

宫野把嘴里的烟吐在捧着他掌心的江口脸上，一根指头都不想动，神情里满是性事后的倦怠，任对方捏着指节修剪锋利的指甲，就差一根尾巴在身后晃了。

"脚上的也顺便啊。"

江口被使唤的只差没给他舔鞋了。

为什么是跟江口君......我有这么欲求不满吗？已经来着不拒了啊这是，有点糟糕呢。

宫野挥开残留在梦里的高个子后辈的触感，已经是这礼拜第三次换床单了。

第四弹 KajiQ x Mamo --> by 景遥

第五弹

呆谷xMamo

*大量宗凛出没

*说是年下计画，其实细谷大一岁，说不定是闷骚

*信我是细谷粉

>>>

""辛苦了！""

"等下要去吃饭吗？"

"细谷你会来的吧。"

"啊...我，我先回家了，那个...宠物还没喂...抱歉宫野桑！"

"宠物？没听你说过啊？"

"是一只很可爱的猫。"

"那好吧下次你一定要来，你请客啊。"

"诶~宫野桑！"

"达央！走了！去喝酒！"

结束了FREE！当周的录制，宫野从录音室出来的时候还没完全脱离角色，对着细谷说话也是用的凛的声线。

不管合作多久，细谷还是这么生分，嘛，虽然很有趣就是了。

"......就是这样，拜讬你了宫野桑！"

某天下午宫野接到电话，话筒里传来细谷低沉却略带焦急的嗓音。

"也太突然了吧......等等现在才几点？"

宫野昨天和FREE！片场的伙伴们开开心心喝了不少，想着隔天没有工作干脆不设闹钟，结果醒来时太阳都快下山了。

"那个...宫野桑还在睡吗？抱歉..."

即使被电波转换过也依然听的出对方真的有些自责，宫野撇撇嘴，爽快的应了下来。

"可以啊，去喂猫就行了吧？反正我也没别的事。"

宫野扒拉着头发套进脱鞋下床，倒有点好奇那只被细谷心心念念的宠物生的什么模样。

"太好了帮大忙了，谢谢你宫野桑，等下我把地址传给你！"

现在细谷肯定如释重负的满头流油吧，宫野好笑的想。

宫野翻开踏垫拉出备用钥匙，扭开门锁后看见的是整洁的空间，虽然只是狭窄的套房，看上去却一点也没有逼仄感，处处充满了舒适的生活气息。

"哦......"

宠物就在室内最大的傢俱上跳上跳下，对着宫野这个陌生人张牙舞爪，但是一看到宫野拿出装满猫食的饲料盆，牠立马冲到宫野脚边，还用脑袋蹭了蹭他的小腿。

"哇真是亲近人的猫咪~"

宫野想起凛的老家养的史蒂夫，比较一下也难怪细谷这么宠牠了。

宫野一边撸猫一边给细谷打了电话。

"我晚上就到家了，你可以先回去没关系。"

"不要，你家宠物太可爱了我再多陪牠一会儿。"

"不会太麻烦吗？"

"这点事没什么..."

宫野推开门逛到了细谷的房间，一打开灯却震惊的什么话都说不出来了。

"宫野桑？喂？我这边讯号不好吗？喂？听的到吗？"

"......细谷...你房间..."

宫野握紧差点滑下的手机，贴了满墙的凛的照片映入眼帘，床单上是凛，门板上是凛，天花板上也有凛。

"！请不要进我房间！宫野桑！那个，听我解释！"

"...没想到你是这样的细谷......"

"不是！真的不是你想的那样！是宗介！都是宗介弄的！"

"...没事的细谷，我不会跟任何人说的。"

宫野的眼神已经呆滞了，被满山满谷的红发鲨鱼牙腹肌淹没的他再也站不住脚，直接坐到了地上。但是这都没有细谷是变态这个事实更让他备受打击。

"那个，听我说，是为了角色！不是个人喜好！不是！宫野桑！"

"啊啊..."

"是因为宗介！为了代入角色！请不要把我当成变态！"

细谷在电话另一头急吼，宫野冷静完以后又起了捉弄对方的念头。

"宗介......是这样的角色吗？"

只知道宗介是凛吹但没想到还是凛厨，宫野觉得自己还是太年轻了。

"诶不是吗？！"

宫野强忍笑意，听对方还一副十足认真的语气，他都不好意思笑他了。

"那......把宗介每天对着这些照片的心情说一下。你入戏的宗介是怎么想的现在说来我听听。"

"宗介的心情......"

"快点说，不然我把这些照片全都扔了。"

切换成凛的语气不耐的催促着，宫野就看对方能给什么解释。

对方深吸一口气，又慢慢的吐气出来。

"凛，我一直，都是为了你才能努力到现在。"

"我没有一天能够忘记你，就算你去了岩鸢，去了澳大利亚，我还是想着你拼命的样子，想要追上你，让自己够资格站在你身边。"

这时候凛一定已经哽咽了吧，宫野凉凉的想着，却发现自己也有点呼吸不顺。

"这几年不管训练有多累我都坚持下来了，可是我，却没有办法，让你看到状态好的时候。"

"医生劝我放弃游泳，但是我不行，也不可能放弃，凛，不能游泳代表的是不能和你一起，代表的是从此会失去你，凛，没有你的话，我这几年的人生就没有意义了。"

"......笨蛋宗介。"

宫野觉得自己喉咙涩涩的不知道什么时候眼角湿了一块。

"我不想离开你，凛，我都还没亲手抱住你，还没亲过你，还没和你..."

"停停停stop！！！你知道你在说什么吗！"

"我知道，我一直都知道，只是没有机会跟你说，凛，我喜欢你，我想抱你。"

用那样性感的要死的磁性低音说话真的，连宫野都心动了。

"凛，可以吗？"

"...什么可不可以，你是觉得我有可能会拒绝吗！"

这样代替凛答应了是不是不太好，宫野捂着脸心想，反正凛看起来也挺喜欢宗介的，应该几乎就是正解了吧。

"凛......好可爱...好想吻你..."

啊啊细谷坏掉了......还有你这剧本谁写的啊摔！

"不准说我可爱，我是男的。"

宫野轻轻的摩挲自己的唇瓣，想像着对方的温度和力道。

"想在你白皙细致的肌肤留下痕迹...脖子，锁骨，肩膀也..."

"够了啦不要再说..."

"凛，我想看你的胸部..."

"唔？！"

"泡在水里的样子，还是刚脱下上衣的样子，都好想咬......"

"嗯...笨，笨蛋..."

宫野的脑子已经乱成一团，但是对方没有这么简单就放过他。

"你帮我揉揉看，手感是什么样的，我现在，正含着你的乳头..."

宫野不由自主的搓揉起自己的乳头，话筒开了免提搁在脸旁的地板，他整个人躺了下来。

"好甜的味道...你整个人嚐起来都好甜......"

"啊...唔嗯......"

"有感觉了吗？"

"没，没有！"

"把裤子脱掉。"

"还说没有，那里都已经变的这么湿了。"

"唔..."

宫野刻意忽略硬挺的分身，曲起双腿，手指滑进股间，探进后方的穴口，浅浅的插进一小截。

"宗...介......"

宫野的声音微微颤抖着，带有一点鼻音就像快被逼哭一样。

"好好的把手指吞进去了吗？慢慢的，小力点，不要紧张......"

"那里...碰不到......"

敏感点在手指到达不了的深处，快速套弄分身的快感也填满不了空虚感。

"我现在就要进去你里面哦，腿打开一些好吗..."

"进来，快点..."

宫野拿起还握在手里的逗猫棒，小心翼翼的送进自己的甬道。

粗糙又毛茸茸的质感让肠壁直发痒，宫野蹭动着大腿根，努力的吞吐着入侵物。

"要开始动了哦..."

宫野照着对方的呼吸声，把逗猫棒推进去又抽出来，嘴里溢出的呻吟全都一声不漏的传进话筒里。

"啊...啊啊..."

"是那里对吧..."

"唔......哈啊...哈啊......"

宫野在自己掌心射了出来，同时门口响起了开门声。

"凛？"

电话里和门外的声音同时响了起来。

"......我不叫凛。"

宫野张着光裸的双腿，想要撑起腰却又瘫软在地上，床边还沾上了白浊液滴，一根柱状的粉色的玩意儿被宫野缓缓的抽了出来，细谷怎么也想不到那是他比手机还更常拿在手里的逗猫棒。

"...那，那个...宫，宫野桑？"

"你怎么这么快回来。"

宫野的语气一下子冷下来了，彷彿刚才还在电话里媚叫的人不是他。

"宠物帮你喂了，你是不是要给我一些报答。"

宫野的眼神飘向床上，他没别的意思，就是懒的回家想借住一晚。

他清楚的听到对方咽口水的声音，门边那双劲瘦的腿迈步向他逼近，细谷犹犹豫豫的碰了碰宫野的肩膀，看来是想扶他一把。

"那个......我可以直说吗，不是凛，一直都是你，宫野桑。"

细谷的气息吹在耳边，无所适从的打量着对方。

宫野等了一会儿对方却没有下一步动作了，他干脆扑上前去，把细谷压在床上，细谷惊的退到床头，连连喊着宫野桑，双手挡着脸阻止对方爬到他身上。

"刚刚那些话是谁教你的？啊？你这个没下海的男人给我安分点！"

刚发洩完一次的的宫野就算心情有点乏，还是精神饱满的朝对方脸上嚷嚷。

"我我我那个，对不起！"

宫野竟然直接骑到细谷腰上，裸裎的大腿就在细谷面前一览无遗，他慌慌张张的掩饰着，所有解释和道歉都变得语无伦次。

看着对方被欺负的狠了，宫野的心情才稍微恢复，冒出想继续恶作剧的念头，肯定能得到更好玩的反应。

"宫野桑桑桑你你要干什么......"

细谷躲开了对方能灼伤人的视线，还是忍不住瞄几眼衣衫凌乱的身体。

"先不说我，你这傢伙......不是意图很明显了吗。"

宫野扭着腰去蹭对方高高隆起的裤裆，摸索着打开了裤链，小细谷就来势汹汹的弹了出来，宫野一边坏笑着一边握上对方的分身，细谷浑身激灵也不敢拉开对方，要害就这么被捉着，脸色刷白，下身在宫野手里动了动，意外的忠于慾望的表现让宫野吓的也不轻。

不被欺负的细谷不是好细谷。宫野一边盯着对方难以言喻的表情，扶着小细谷缓缓坐了下去。

肠壁被比逗猫棒粗上不只半点的坚挺撑开，细密的裹住滚烫的器官接着剧烈摩擦，穴口卖力的吞吐着，紧紧的夹住硕大的茎身。

细谷扬起眉头，露出被欺负的乐在其中的模样，让宫野不甘心的直接绞尽紧后穴，对方闷哼一声，却没有成功逼出对方的精液，反而挺腰往上把肉棒送进更深处，直到宫野的身体颤栗着，手心贴着细谷的胸膛，求饶似的让对方别这么用力，软绵绵的鼻音像入口即化的棉花糖，甜腻的在耳边化开，宫野的声音得到了反效果，对方一次比一次更乱暴的插入，让他差点稳不住身体，佈满薄汗的焦糖色胴体摇晃着，被往上顶的时候为了逃避刺激不得不抬起腰，却又因为腰部变得痠软没了力气再度坠了下去，一次次的撞击让宫野像失了魂，意识被快感淹没，只管在慾海中浮沈。

宫野毫无预兆的射了对方一身，细谷也同时把东西灌进他体内，让他在喘息的间隙忍不住呻吟出声。

宫野惊醒过来，从自己睡惯了的床上弹起来看了眼时间，都还没到午饭时间啊，连闹钟都没订的本来想一鼓作气睡到傍晚，但是那种奇怪的梦可以不要再来影响他睡眠品质了吗！

还有，不管细谷有没有养宠物，死都不要去他家。

第六弹

达子xMamo

*病友组的胜利

*说好不套路的结果又是套路

>>>

说起来今天是七夕啊。

临睡前铃木才后知后觉的想到，那傢伙的笑容和背影浮现在脑海里，他今天跟谁一起过的？

想着要和那傢伙说一句节日快乐，但是铃木其实连他的LINE也不知道。

他们怎么可能心意相通。

铃木自暴自弃的想着，又将会是个不眠之夜。

见面会结束的庆功宴上，众人还在调侃宫野拿到的奖品低周波治疗仪，铃木脑子却尽是宫野在台上被电的难受的表情。

想弄痛他。想看他哭。抖S虽说只是对外人设，但每次欺负真守都让他特别乐在其中，牙白，这傢伙怎么这么可爱，看着被玩弄的对方铃木发现自己体内有股冲动，驱使他变本加厉的彷彿能把真守掌握在自己手里，只有这个时候真守才会正视他配合他。不过跟着对方一起跳脱也不赖就是了，太会带节奏以致于铃木也常常莫名被坑，这些帐总有一天他要讨回来。

"你喝太多了，我们快点回家吧。"

真守皱着好看的眉捏起鼻子看着他。

"回家？"

铃木自认为还算清醒，直到被真守塞进后座载回自己家里，真守熟门熟路的给他脱衣换鞋，喂水喂醒酒药，还帮他冲了个澡，铃木几乎瘫在对方身上，闻着和自己同样的沐浴露香味，才后知后觉真守是和他住在一块儿了。

什么时候的事？他在作梦？接受着无微不至的酒鬼照顾，听着真守叨叨不要喝酒抽菸要多运动，你看你的小肚子，你的小手臂，说着在他身上掐了一把，铃木不敢置信在私人時間还能和真守肌肤相亲，试探着去摸真守的脸。

温暖，又柔软，铃木情不自禁的吻住对方微张的唇，心心念念的香味充斥着，溼漉漉的嘴和肌肤贴在一起铃木的手开始不安分，抹过对方的胸前，环着对方的腰，真守也没有穿衣服，发型被水气压塌了，铃木恍惚间想着真守是不是只要甩甩脑袋，就能跟狗狗的毛皮一样变回蓬松。

于是铃木自告奋勇的为真守吹干头毛，似乎是风筒里出的热风太舒服，乱蓬蓬的脑袋点啊点，铃木手上一使力将棕毛揉的更乱了。

等铃木慢慢把头毛理齐理顺以后，真守已经快无聊的打起瞌睡了。

"睡觉之前，真守你是不是忘了还有什么没做？"

铃木得到了慵懒的鼻音作为回答，笑容满面的拿出不久前得到的奖品电器。

真守的双手双脚都被贴上了电击片，睡眼越睁越大，动也不敢动一下大气也不敢出，只是鼓著腮帮子瞪着铃木，铃木看见了只是更想将电流调到最大档。

"好疼。"

真守抬起手臂，似乎想要抓住铃木。

"我都还没开啊。"

铃木失笑，真守扁着嘴把脑袋摇的像波浪鼓一样。

"真守，我爱你哦。"

铃木趁对方猛然抬头看向他的瞬间，打开了电流开关。

"啊达央......达央！"

真守往他扑过去，铃木想逃下床却被捉住了脚踝。

"唔！"

现在就连铃木都能感觉细小的电流黏着皮肤密密麻麻的传上来。

"有感觉吗？"

真守脸上已经冒出汗珠，虽然还是笑着的看上去却很难受。

"等一下，真守..."

铃木看着对方跪爬着，蹭过他的腿和腰腹，想把全身重量压在他上面，肌肤接触的面积越大，电流就越来越强，开关在真守握住他脚腕的时候就吓的不知扔去哪儿了，铃木一咬牙，抵着真守的肩膀，把电击贴片一股脑儿扯掉了。

"...哈...哈......达央你...你活该..."

一米八二的巨型少女软倒在铃木身上，轻喘着蹭了蹭铃木的鬓角，像是一只爱撒娇的金毛犬。

"被你抓到了啊......呼...你好重...起开..."

铃木的胸膛被压的透不过气，电流游走过的四肢大大方方的摊开来，真守的体温让他的肌肤变得敏感，沐浴露的清香，毛发的搔痒，渐渐的碰触的地方酥麻起来，比刚才经历过的真正的电击更强更令人颤栗的电流窜上背脊。

铃木翻身压住了指尖在他身上游走的对方，往对方耳里呼气。

"装出一副可怜巴巴的样子，其实你才是最S的那个。"

"但是真的很痛嘛。"

真守抱住对方的脑袋，不想让铃木看到他的表情。

"......你哭了吗？"

铃木揉揉对方紧绷的肩膀，嘴唇贴着他的脖子。铃木觉得自己真的玩的太过火了，继续进正题可能会被揍下床，于是决定暂时忍一忍先想办法安慰真守。

"笨蛋达央..."

对方娇艳的声音让铃木把持不住，正要动作的时候腿间碰到了坚硬灼烫的东西。

"...真守也想要的吧？没关系吧？可以给我吗？"

铃木喜出望外的从真守身上爬起来，看向他红彤彤的小脸，被直勾勾打量着的那人用双手把脸遮的严严实实。

真守撑开手指从指缝里看向迟迟没有动作的铃木，轻轻扭腰，铃木便当成默许，掐着他的腰架起腿就把自己塞了进去。

"啊啊！"

真守的呻吟里满满的都是欢愉，让铃木失控的愈发用力深入。

一次次的顶弄刺激的真守松开手，只能紧紧攒着身下的床单，铃木专注的盯着对方的脸，对方柔软的发丝散在纯白的枕头上，额发在激烈的晃动中掀了起来，露出光洁的额头，铃木俯下身亲了一口，再睁开眼时被真守兇狠的瞪着，但是嘴里溢出的津液和呻吟让真守更加诱人可口，铃木也愈发沉醉下去。

"达央...达央......"

真守的喉结滚动着，喘着气喊对方，伸出颀长双臂用湿漉漉的眼睛看着铃木。

铃木会意的往前倾，让对方能够抱住他的脖子。

"...达央......你刚刚说的...是真的吗...？"

真守把他拉过来额头贴着额头，两人的呼吸靠的极近，近的让铃木能看清对方黑曜石般的瞳孔里自己的倒影。

"你指的是什么......"

铃木卖力的在对方体内进出，绝顶的快感让他难以思考多余的东西。

"...你说...说爱我的......是真的吗？"

明明脸红到要爆炸，真守还是嘀嘀咕咕的直视着对方。

"...真守......"

铃木用力的点点头，他不想再藏着掖着了，如果是梦里的话，就让他说个够本吧。

"我爱你，真守，我真的真的好喜欢你...真守...真守..."

铃木一下比一下更用力的撞进柔软的深处，在真守小小声的，几乎要听不见的气音回答着"我也是哦。"的同时，小腹上变得一片溼滑，铃木来不及退出来就射在对方里面。

"真是的，达央你就不能控制一下力道吗......"

真守牵过铃木的手搭在自己痠痛的腰上。

"好好好，对不住了，我给你揉揉？"

铃木看着裹着棉被的对方温柔的笑了起来。

宫野醒来的时候发现自己被人搂在怀里。

"达央？"

宫野确认了眼前放大的睡脸，更让他惊吓的是两人都是光溜溜的，这个房间看上去也很陌生，以后宫野有机会去铃木家的时候就会知道这就是铃木的房间。

铃木紧闭着眼，任宫野对他上下其手，宫野在对方身上摸来摸去，躺着躺着又迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候宫野在熟悉的床上，周围的摆设都和印象里分毫不差，宫野这才意识到自己已经从梦里完全醒来。

达央在梦里说的话他都清楚记得，就算他不当一回事，但是在梦里宫野也不会说谎。

"啊，真守！"

隔天两人在动画收录现场碰了面，铃木若无其事的和对方搭话，没想到宫野竟然问候他："达央你昨天有梦到什么吗？"

铃木的表情一瞬间凝固在脸上，他像机器人一样僵硬的转着脖子，和宫野相互确认了眼神。

"昨晚的话，我都当真了哦！"

宫野事不宜迟的来了个投怀送抱，被铃木拉到楼梯间认认真真的接吻。

"我爱你，真守。"

最后一弹 

6p[高亮]

*小寺/乌梅/江口/KajiQ/达子 x Mamo

*梦没有和任何人相通

*后半段Mamo视角

>>>

酒会。应酬。麻烦事。

宫野端着酒杯笑的像个凡事都很顺心的人生胜利组一样，对着一张又一张赞助商、公司高层还有那些人的家属的脸，觉得脸都要笑僵了。

谁都好啊快点把我从这个无聊又冗长的应酬救出去吧。

虽然不少人替他挡酒，他也乐的轻松，但是向身为主役的他来敬酒的人也是多如牛毛，给他一种似乎永远不会结束的错觉。

"小寺，现在几点了？"

宫野从小寺身后探头，对方手一抖差点没把盘子弄掉。

"哇是mamo酱啊......"

"小寺，身为爱豆要好好控制饮食才对。"

宫野叉腰，把寺岛盘里的甜点就着寺岛的手吃个精光。

"啊mamo酱好过份！想吃就自己去拿嘛！那，好吃吗？"

寺岛装作责备宫野，但是依然笑的阳光灿烂。

"多谢款待！"

宫野摸着干瘪的肚子，谁能料想到他从酒会开始到现在才难得能进食。

"乌梅君，吃过晚饭了吗？"

梅原看向来人，前辈拍上他的肩头，脸上看起来有些醺醉的微红。

"是的，刚才吃了一点。"

"真的谢谢你，宫野桑，这个作品让我学到了很多，如果不是前辈你的建议，我也没办法胜任这个角色......"

梅原不卑不亢的声调却又透露出战战兢兢，让宫野充分感受到这个后辈的紧张严肃。

"客套话就不用了，好好放松一下吧。"

虽然已经看过不少次，梅原的一身正装十分好看，衬托着整个人的气质，你不说还有人以为你是模特。宫野忍不住夸了几句，举起酒杯和梅原的相碰，看着对方的眼睛，默契的说出："Prost！"

宫野的心情欢快了许多，他刚和一对来敬酒的父女分别，蹭到了餐桌旁，瞄准的水果点心却被捷足先登，他压下满肚子怨气，看向修长手指的主人，接着毫不留情的重拍对方后背。

"你没看到有人先来的吗，白痴江口。"

"诶？果咩那赛！前辈你也在啊。"

江口一脸慌张，手里的点心就这么被端了去。

"前辈你是醉了吧？毕竟这次的宾客不是普通的多啊。"

"哈？你还敢说，我被敬酒的时候你都去哪了？不是都躲在角落吃点心吧啊？呆头呆脑的高个子。"

宫野这边毫不留情的批评完，眼尖的发现Kaji正朝他们走来，脚下生风，搂着Kaji的肩膀把点心塞进对方手里。

"这个很好吃的。KajiQ也吃看看。"

"啊，谢谢你宫野桑......那个...江口君他..."

Kaji被抱住的时候会自动缩成一团，他无辜的看向独自垂泪的江口，又看回宫野，拿起了小叉子。

"那种傢伙不用理会，好了快吃吧。"

宫野看也没看江口一眼，甚至拿过小叉子切了一小块，准备餵食Kaji。

"是这样吗......啊唔，吼吼吃！"

宫野见到Kaji的笑容被瞬间萌化，非常想要在对方圆润的脸蛋上来个么么哒。

但是宫野终归是忍住了，公开场合，保持形象，你不要形象人家Kaji要啊。

"什么什么，看起来好好吃。"

铃木突然从Kaji背后冒出头，把宫野正要餵给他的另一口嗷呜吃掉了。

"Tatsu嘛......害我吓了一跳。"

Kaji转过身确认来人，宫野手里的小叉子被铃木咬在嘴里，被使劲拔了出来。

"这不是给达央吃的，要吃自己拿啦。"

真要说的话，铃木还是最积极替他挡酒的，现在以怨报德他也觉得没什么，反正真守开心，他看着也开心。

"不要，我肚子饿了，真守餵我吃。"

铃木瞪起圆滚滚的眼睛，耍赖似的挤到宫野和Kaji之间。

"那么宫野桑你们慢慢聊啊。"

Kaji乖巧的笑着离开，要不是因为这么做太没礼貌，不然他还想捂起眼睛了。

"突然怎么了你。"

虽然撒娇的达央无比可爱，但是案情肯定不单纯。宫野控制住想捏捏对方脸颊的手，只是慢条斯理的往自己嘴里塞点心。

"什么啊你也饿坏了啊。"

"那我再去帮你拿一点。"

宫野的心暖了起来，但是碍于嚼着点心没办法和铃木道谢，他竭尽所能的露出大大的笑容。

"宫...宫野桑！"

一个打扮入时的女人叫住了他，他低头微笑，发现是刚才的赞助商的女儿。

"有什么事吗？"

"...那个......家父让我来请你过去一趟...不好意思！可以佔用一下时间吗？"

不知怎么地，女人看上去有点惊慌，但酒精上脑的宫野已经分不出到底是不是因为对方太紧张了。

"没问题，请帮我带路吧。"

本来这种事需要经过经纪人的，不过他也跟赞助商有点交情，以为是单纯的同她父亲寒暄几句，走在铺着酒红色地毯的过道上，双腿却开始渐渐发软，视野变的有些模糊，脑袋也越来越烫。

宫野抵着电梯门，两腿一软直接跪在地上，他的下腹升起异样的慾望，这才知道是被人下药了。

"........."

宫野咬着牙关瞪视着女人，她还想把人靠在自己肩上扶起。

"药效也发作的太快了......来，宫野桑，站的起来吗？"

宫野拨开女人的手，狠狠推开，女人却只是踉跄了几步，又返回到他身旁。

"再不快点会被人看见的。"

宫野就赖在地上，一个势单力薄的女人无法轻易动摇他。

他已经一步也走不动路了，手机被女人抢过来揣进自己包里，这个电梯的位置有些偏僻，视线被巨大的盆栽摆饰遮挡，宫野也不能开口求救，喉头里滚动的呻吟无一不被重新吞回肚子里。

宫野和女人对峙了好几分钟，最后还是晕了过去。

铃木端着点心盘回来的时候找不到人。

他在会场里转了一圈，就是去小解也不用这么久吧。

铃木越等越烦躁，翻出手机给宫野打电话。

"您拨的电话..."

"那傢伙该不会先回去了吧？"

铃木抓着几个人问，寺岛说没看见，梅原刚刚还看到他和一个女人说话，江口说前辈跟女人一起离开了，Kaji脸色一变，直接跑出会场在走廊狂奔起来。

"在哪里？等等啊......我们分头找吧。"

那个赞助商的女儿果然有问题......你一定要平安无事啊，真守。

铃木经过一个转角的时候，听见女人发牢骚的声音，虽然被刻意压低了，还是被铃木听的清清楚楚。

"真守！"

他跑向倒在电梯旁的真守，眼睛却没有离开过女人，她表现出十分不知所措。

铃木不管怎么摇宫野，对方睡的死沉，眼皮都没动一下。

"装什么可怜。房卡交出来。还有真守的手机。"

铃木的表情很冷，语气更是瘆人。

"可恶..."

铃木联络了其他人，至于那个女人被他兇狠的目光瞪着，坚持不了多久就掩着嘴逃离现场。

"这下要怎么办？"

Kaji担心的问。

"还能怎么办，打包带走呗。"

铃木晃了晃手里的房卡。

江口和梅原一人一边抬起宫野的手脚，一群人进了电梯。

"长这么高大，还挺沉，这样蹦蹦跳跳不辛苦吗..."

寺岛揉了揉宫野的头毛，平光镜下是崇拜的光芒。

"江口君看起来就很轻的样子呢。"

Kaji的指头戳上宫野的脸颊，像是在确认弹性一样。

"我吗？那怎么能跟前辈比啊。"

江口支撑着宫野上半身的体重，宫野的后背紧紧贴在他胸前，光是支撑住这一小段时间小腿肚就有些抽筋了。

"当然，真守是有锻鍊过的。你长这么高，说不定都没他重。"

铃木边对着江口邪魅一笑，边把手伸进宫野的衣服下襬，在腹肌上一阵乱抹。

"...到了哦？"

还是寺岛提醒了，铃木才抽回手，让两人能把宫野抬出去。

唔.........这里是......？

宫野迷糊的睁开睡眼，好几个黑影在身旁晃来晃去，视线聚焦后，才看清都是他的"大亲友们"。

"早安啊宫野桑~啊应该说下午好才对。"

嘴唇湿润的触觉，kaji的笑脸近在眼前，宫野只是一的眨眼，kaji又吻了上来。

宫野张开嘴，缠着kaji的舌头，皮肤的触感柔软温热，能感受到沿着背脊的抚摸，胸前的舔吮，还有大腿内侧的啃咬，宫野呻吟了一声，差点伤了kaji的嘴唇，有个圆圆的球体塞进了后穴，指节摩挲着穴口，"好好享受。"达央这么说着，将球体推的更深入。

宫野撇开头想要看清身边的人，被吻的有些透不过气的脸泛着潮红，看见床前的全身镜时宫野后悔自己为什么要这么做。

"好厉害啊mamo酱！都已经变的这么大了！"

是小寺？宫野循着声音低头，小寺就趴在他敞开的腿间，伸出舌尖碰了碰宫野的性器，得到了宫野更难受的呻吟。

药效还没退吗......可恶啊......

浑身瘫软，宫野勉强抬手去阻止，有一双手在宫野胸前游移，他看进镜子里能知道那是江口，梅原环着自己的腰抵在后面，还有达央的半张脸也映射在镜子上，什么情况，大家都欺负自己，宫野羞愤非常，身体却诚实的渴求着更多的触碰，那么至少，宫野咬着嘴唇，这是他小小的反抗。

梅原的唇瓣碾压着他的耳垂，轻轻的呼息让宫野耳根烧红，会红成这样还有kaji的功劳，他紧闭的两片薄唇被kaji的舌逗弄着，酥酥痒痒，当他的下身被小寺含进口腔，宫野差点就要张口叫了出来，他按住kaji的脑袋让两人的唇紧紧贴在一起，声音也洩漏不出去。

他感觉乳头一紧，有什么东西夹上了他的胸前，江口轻扯着夹子，激起了一阵微妙的快感，宫野兇狠的眼神越过kaji，剜了江口几百刀。

宫野其实用过同样的方式试图阻止他们，他威胁的盯住镜子里的梅原，但是对方非但没有看见，半瞇着眼从耳根舔舐到后颈，引起宫野细微的颤栗。

但是最危险的，肯定是达央。

宫野注意到对方手里的开关，后穴一紧，那白皙纤长的手指微微一动，宫野的双眼睁的老大，过于刺激的快感不断湧上来，他难受的扭着腰，小宫野被照顾的无微不至，前端探进温热潮湿的狭窄小径，柱身被口腔内壁用力挤压着，游舌不放过任何皱摺，小孔湿漉漉的，小寺突然抬脸看着他，刻意让宫野看清动作。

梅原的手指在脊柱末端打着旋，时不时滑落到臀缝，抚触的力道强硬又温柔，他没有办法坚持太久，射了之后还是继续被毫不留情的舔吻爱抚，只是跳蛋被掏出来，更硬更粗的东西插了进去。

"达...达央！"

力度和形状跟印象中别无二致，就连拍在臀部的手劲也是，宫野被梅原捉住下巴，摆正脸面对着镜子，因此能清楚看见达央在他体内的每次进出。

"还是不想发出声音吗？"

Kaji惩罚似的咬了宫野的唇，他毫无退路，每一块肌肤都被身边的人熨烫发热，他被拦腰抱起，坐到达央腿上，开拓到更深处时他闷哼一声，侧过头死命的咬住江口的小臂，他越是想缩起身子，双脚就被拉的更开。

"前辈请你松口！"

江口被咬到渗血，一个劲的喊疼，小寺直起腰趴上宫野胸前，硬是扯开了江口的手，宫野的口腔里顿时充满了浓腥混杂在铁锈味里。

宫野抽不出脚踝，当他看见梅原正含住了他的脚趾，被口腔包裹的湿热触感渗进皮肤，让他的身体愈发敏感，圆润的指头被缓慢舔弄着，舌头探进指缝间又抽回，模仿性交的动作全都被宫野看在眼里，唾沫沾染在肌肤上只会更有感觉，细嫩的腿根上印着一点点吻痕，江口的掌心蠢蠢欲动的滑向宫野的腹肌，被达央无情的拍掉了，达央掐着他的腰持续的抽插，前列腺受刺激的快感让小宫野又挺立起来，kaji漂亮的手指捉住了柱身，两指在前端搓揉，顺带抚摸下阴囊，小宫野被快速套弄着，和后穴的撞击配合不上来的律动让宫野爽的头皮发麻。

"...我们平常把mamoru你惯坏了，呵呵，现在才会这么任性啊。"

宫野勉强跪着，臀缝被掰开，后穴又加入了一根手指，嘴里同时戳进冰凉的指头搅弄，来不及吞下的口水滑下锁骨，被掌握着他性器的kaji细心的舔淨了，小宫野就要爆发之前，kaji的东西也跟他碰在了一起，两手包覆着相互摩擦，宫野羞耻的向前靠，下巴垫在kaji的发顶，尽量不去看镜子里的自己。

宫野的小腿突然感到一阵滑腻，凉冷的清香钻进鼻腔，梅原的手掌在他的腿上游移，从足尖、小腿肚、膝窝到大腿根都被仔细抹了一遍，他的胸腹也无法倖免，像是被淋上焦糖一样油光闪亮，肌肤刺刺痒痒的，轻拂过去就能激起颤栗。他的手被江口拉着握住了性器，江口便隔着宫野的手撸了起来，盯着宫野的脸喘着粗气。

宫野澈底陷入了情慾里，他吸吮着小寺的指头，后穴被撑的更宽，有什么东西抵在几近被填满的穴口，正要挤进来，宫野下意识的惊叫出声，带着哭腔的呻吟求饶着，语气软的一塌糊涂，但他越是出声，身边的人越是粗暴，他的后穴里一口气容纳了两人份的慾望，甬道被拓宽到极限，甚至微微抽搐着，即使如此小寺和达央还是开始动了，每次摩擦，宫野都以为自己要被捅穿了，快感过于强烈让他意识不到高潮的来临或消退，小宫野爆发了一次又一次，在kaji手里的被好好品嚐，在梅原嘴里的被吞了下去，宫野身上撒满了浊精，汗液却被温柔的舔了干淨，眼泪和口水混成一片，乳头和唇瓣是肿胀豔红的，身边的每个人似乎都对他的腰窝感兴趣，一边抽插一边恣意抚摸，后穴被灌满了不同人的精液，一滴滴流了出来，又被沾染着带回体内，臀部溼淋淋的，大腿根也是一整片黏糊糊。

他喊的嗓子都哑了，那些人，他的"大亲友们"，依然没有轻易放过他。

宫野最终从梦里醒了过来，胖次几乎都溼透了，他翻身压在睡在一旁的达央，当下特别特别想和对方来一发。

"起床咯达央。"

宫野又做了什么梦？

他说一睁开眼就什么都记不得了。

<全文完。>


End file.
